legend_of_ezonafandomcom-20200214-history
Book One: Inferno
In Book One: Inferno of Legend of Ezona, the primary objective of the newly formed Team Avatar is to teach Ezona firebending and to stop prince of the Fire Nation Alex's older twin sisters, Narana and Roha from their plans, appointed by Phoenix King Kogazu. Plot In the year 200 ASC when Sozin's Comet returned, Fire Lord Kogazu killed Avatar Korra -- the time when the new Avatar, Ezona, would be born -- and took throne as the Phoenix King of the Fire Nation. Ezona, now fifteen, has learned and nearly mastered earthbending and must begin learning firebending. When he was told he was the Avatar by the White Lotus, he freaked out and ran away from home. He found himself encountering some other people at the Misty Palms Oasis in the mostly-conquered Earth Kingdom -- Vali, Alex, rebelling prince of the Fire Nation, and Itami, who had been escaping from Fire Nation soldiers, as well as Shen."Cifer" Alex, who was at the time only moderate at firebending, began teaching Ezona some of the basics in firebending. After getting a decent start, they went to sleep at the nearby Inn. When they woke up, they had encountered Kenji who wanted to help them overthrow the Phoenix King, with some other future inquiries of the Avatar. They allowed him to join them, also giving Ezona a to-be waterbending teacher. They decided to continue travel, and encountered Narana and Roha, the older twin sisters of Alex and princesses of the Fire Nation, as well as their twin dragons for the first time who would show to be a lethal threat. They managed to make them retreat, but Kenji was then missing."Twin Dragons" They tried to escape the twins after the battle ended, but had encountered them once again. This time, however, they were luckily saved by two Sun Warriors, Dante and Zura, which Kenji had gotten help from in his return to Team Avatar. The damage they managed to do individually eventually caused them to flee again."Chase" The Sun Warriors returned to their island after getting Team Avatar to a hospital in Yin Tao to recover. They had to escape from the hospital because they were unable to pay the bill. They found Ping and he, along with his soldiers, decided to take Team Avatar to Sun Warrior Island. Alex learns how to generate lightning and masters firebending with Zura, Ezona learns firebending with the chief of the Sun Warriors, Ryuji, and the others practice their own abilities. After their training, they stay on the island for a bit. Narana and Roha eventually come with an entire army of Fire Nation fleets, submarines, and firebenders, as well as their dragons to attack both Team Avatar and the Sun Warrior civilization. After a long battle, the Fire Nation soldiers are nearly all defeated, and the Sun Warriors are nearly wiped out, leaving just a dozen or so, Dante, who had contributed to the battle and is now a temporary member of Team Avatar, Ryuji, Zura, and Kenji, who had left to the Fire Nation for personal reasons."The Sun Warriors, Parts 1, 2, 3, and 4" After the battle, Team Avatar went to Seikatsu City to recover from the great battle sustaining much more major injuries than in their previous encounters. In the hospital they were in, a girl from the Fire Nation, Nia, was hired to assassinate Alex. They later found out she was hired to do this so she can get her family back."Free Time" Following the attempted assassination, they decided to help Nia get her family back and Alex pretended to be taken in prisoner. However, they are not allowed to get her family back, so they fight the Fire Nation soldiers. When they finally get to where her family was, it turns out they were killed to where all of their skin was burned off by the General. In retaliation for Nia, Alex struck lightning at the general and killed him."Unrivaled Cruelty" Meanwhile in the Fire Nation, Kogazu and Katu spoke with Narana and Roha about their failed attempt at getting Alex and killing the Avatar. Due to their failure, Kogazu burned their skin and nearly killed them, leaving them to heal, but no longer able to pull out their mission. After this, Zura was taken in by Royal Guards as a prisoner for an inquiry of the Phoenix King, wanting to help. He proves he is stronger than Narana, Roha, and Alex, and that he is able to help them by displaying his ability of purple fire. Kogazu allows him to go with Katu and to attack Team Avatar again.Chapter 10 Chapters References Category:Legend of Ezona